


С первого взгляда

by EliLynch



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Если бы Энакин влюбился с первого взгляда вовсе не в Падме.





	

Пристальный взгляд мальчика преследовал Оби-Вана с тех пор, как он вошел в эту маленькую лавку. Покуда его наставник был занят переговорами с пронырливым торговцем-тойдарианцем, проходившими на свежем (горячем) воздухе, Оби-Ван, предоставленный самому себе, скучающе рассматривал товары, выставленные на продажу. Он разглядывал товары, а мальчик ( _наверное, помощник тойдарианца?_ ) неотрывно смотрел на него. И смотрел как-то странно. Не с уважением, что было бы нормальной реакцией на появление джедаев и их падаванов, а прямо-таки завороженно, так, будто Оби-Ван был чем-то прекрасным, образчиком дивной красоты.  
Из-за его взгляда Оби-Ван чувствовал себя неуютно и уже собирался напрямую спросить его, в чем дело, но тут мальчик заговорил первым.  
— Когда я вырасту, то обязательно на вас женюсь, — громко, без всякого стеснения объявил он.  
Оби-Ван поперхнулся воздухом. Никому раньше и в голову не приходило делать ему подобные предложения, и уж тем более он не думал, что в семейную жизнь его позовет маленький светловолосый мальчишка с песчано-помоечной планеты на задворках Галактики. Самым абсурдным в создавшейся ситуации было то, что собеседник, похоже, не шутил.  
— Н-нет, — ответил Оби-Ван, оправившись немного от потрясения. — Это вряд ли. Я учусь на джедая, нам жениться запрещено. Но спасибо за комплимент.  
— Джедаям нельзя жениться? — расстроенно переспросил мальчик. — Почему?  
Может, надо было просто сказать, что он не в моем вкусе, — подумал Оби-Ван, однако, менять аргумент было уже поздно, приходилось работать с тем, что есть.  
— Потому что любовь может нас ослабить, — коротко пояснил он, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы унять любопытство ребенка.  
Ничего подобного.  
— Я не понимаю, — растерянно сказал мальчик. — Разве она не делает сильнее?  
Оби-Ван покачал головой, смиряясь с тем, что ему самому придется ненадолго взять на себя роль наставника.  
— Обычных людей она, может, и делает сильнее, но не джедаев. Видишь ли, это слишком большой соблазн. Джедай, который не может полностью контролировать свои эмоции, а контролировать сильную влюбленность очень сложно, может перейти на Темную сторону Силы. Стать злодеем. Поэтому нам лучше оставаться одинокими.  
— Стать злодеем из-за любви? — Мальчик на секунду замолчал, обдумывая эту идею, а затем замотал головой, категорически ее отвергая. — Ерунда какая-то!  
Как же трудно что-либо объяснить ребенку! Оби-Ван втайне порадовался, что ему пока не нужно возиться с собственным падаваном.  
— Ты еще слишком мал, чтобы разбираться в таких вещах, — сказал он, чуть резче, чем собирался. — Ты женишься на какой-нибудь чудесной девушке, когда вырастешь.  
Тут мальчик удивил его снова.  
— Не получится. Рабам тоже нельзя жениться, просто потому что, — буднично произнес он.  
Не помощник, значит, а бесправный раб… Оби-Вану стало стыдно, что он вот так сходу отверг предложение мальчишки, у которого, наверное, и без того в жизни было мало места для радости. И зачем он взялся рассуждать о становлении злодеев, если со стороны сейчас походил на одного из них.  
— Прости, я не знал, кто ты.  
Мальчик, словно и не заметив его смущения, продолжил гнуть свою линию.  
— Но если бы я мог, то я обязательно бы на тебе женился!  
— А я бы согласился. Если бы мог, — ответил Оби-Ван, решив, что бедного маленького раба стоит обнадежить.  
Мальчик просиял, и Оби-Ван, теперь присматривающийся к нему внимательнее, подумал, что через несколько лет этот ребенок с яркими глазами может стать весьма привлекательным юношей.  
— Правда? — переспросил мальчик.  
— Да. Всего лет десять нужно было бы подождать. Ты и сейчас симпатичный, а через десять лет…  
— Подожди, я быстро вырасту, — заверил его мальчик, улыбнувшись.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Может быть. Мне только нужно будет посоветоваться с наставником. И ты скажи сперва, как тебя зовут, о мой будущий муж.  
— Энакин Скайуокер, — бойко ответил мальчик.  
— Энакин, значит. Отлично, я запомню, — пообещал Оби-Ван. Голос его заметно потеплел.  
За время их небольшой беседы он успел проникнуться к мальчику симпатией. Его искренность подкупала, а его решимость и вовсе не вязалась с образом раба. Было в нем что-то… Впрочем, через несколько минут они должны были навсегда расстаться, личность Энакина не имела принципиального значения. Оби-Ван собирался перед уходом пожелать ему удачи, искренне, от всей души.  
Что могло пойти не по плану?


End file.
